undertalerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Sans (skeletonforhire)
" '.. sheesh, i dunno. probably touched something i wasn’t meant to. "'' - Sans, after touching something he wasn't meant to. '''Sans (skeletonforhire ) is split into two distinct versions of Sans. The first fits perfectly within canon, and as of yet has no link to any particular ending. (and will probably get a separate page later.) The second fits within an alternate universe, wherein Sans once had knowledge of the RESET and SAVE system, but accidentally passed it on by sacrificing himself for Papyrus in Snowdin, leaving his brother with knowledge of the RESET and SAVE functions, and his memories and experiences of being trapped in a loop wiped entirely. Biography Sans works hard to maintain multiple jobs - However, is generally tired a lot of the time from these hours, giving the impression of laziness. He has lived in Snowdin with his brother for longer than he can concieveably remember. Within events of the game, he realises not doing his sentry job for the sake of studying the human will not net them any benefit, and may just make his and Papyrus' lives miserable. He confronts the human with the intent to capture them. Unfortunately, he will accidentally kill Frisk if they get to low health, instead of actually capture them. That's his attack! While there is no agreed upon timeline in which this Sans is from, a few main points within his resets exist. During True endings: He takes his studies to the next level and enrolls in human university for a while, before deciding it is super awkward and taking on his own studies of the human's ideas on quantum theory. After all, there's enough there for a lifetime of interest compared to underground. During Normal endings: Largely depends on whether he was killed or not. Overall, the balance between a good ending for the underground and a bad ending for the underground does not entirely lay on whether he is alive or not. However, this severely effects Papyrus' ending dialogue. During Bad Time endings: Replaces Papyrus' position. He dies easily after confronting the human about their strange behaviour and potential murder spree, not entirely prepared to battle or morally equipped to kill someone. Personality (tbc, read more on his personality here) Sans is fairly laid back, preferring to allow events to continue and prefers to watch instead of take part. While he isn't phased by much, he can forget about other's feelings occasionally, especially while persuing interests. Most, if not all of these traits parallel in some way with his canon self in order to picture how his personality was before losing hope, and being reminded of what really matters after subsequent RESETs - as well as not being so drastic a change that someone could pick up canon san’s issues without looking into it much deeper, considering the timeline is reset near-regularly. In Battle Weakest enemy in the game. Makes extremely good use of dodging and some magic, but underestimates his powers too much. Can either accidentally kill Frisk, or not use his powers well enough to fight effectively against a murderous Frisk. Either way, tires out eventually. Relationships any character whatsoever WE'LL SEE.. this blog hasn't gotten an amazing amount of use because it's new, and i don't want to assume any character's relation w this au. throw me a starter whenever! Trivia * Puts empty ketchup packets under his bed. disgusting * Genuinely thinks memes are interesting. Artwork gdsfgfsdg copy.png|A stunning theatrical release, thanks to photoshop and a dollar store green screen. gfgfgf.png|A character study drawn up for this sans before the blog opened. dfgg.png|A fitting sleeping shirt. Category:Official Characters Category:Monsters